godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Caesar
King Caesar (キングシーサー Kingu Shīsā) also spelled King Seesar or King Shisa, is a giant, ancient lion/shisa-like deity guardian kaiju and the Guardian Monster of Okinawa who represents the Azumi Royal family and awakens to battle monsters to protect them and help Godzilla defeat other monsters. Biography Origins The legendary protector of the Azumi royal family, King Caesar was said to have saved the kingdom centuries ago. As time went by, the monster became nothing more than a myth, a superstition believed by the remnants of the family. King Caesar is actually a living statue built in the image of a shisa. King Caesar guards over the royal Okinawan family of Azumi and rises to defend Okinawa and its people whenever they are threatened. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season 1 Attack of the Hollow Monster King Caesar, the ancient guardian of the Azumi family, was sleeping in a mountain, waiting to be awoken. At sunset, as the transparent monster Neronga terrorized Okinawa, the ancient song was sung. King Caesar erupted from the mountain and took on Neronga. At first, King Caesar had the advantage by using his powerful arms and fireballs to mercilessly beat Neronga, until Neronga vanished. In actuality Neronga had turned invisible, and used his lightning bolts to knock King Caesar unconscious. However, before Neronga could kill the ancient guardian, he ran low on energy and disappeared. Eventually awakening, King Caesar followed Neronga and started to search for him. When Godzilla, Gomora, and even Ultraman were all in defeat at Neronga's mercy, King Caesar confronted the transparent kaiju again. King Caesar again fought the best he could, but he was overwhelmed by Neronga's invisibility and electric bolt. Standing back to back with the other three, King Caesar closed his eyes to listen for Neronga. Finally finding him, after Gomora filled Neronga with energy, King Caesar, along with Godzilla and Ultraman, fired and projectile attack at Neronga's wound, filling him with energy and causing him to explode. Though initially returning to Okinawa, King Caesar decided to join Godzilla, following him to Monster Island and since then, became a recurring ally in the series. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Personality Like most, if not, a majority of the other Guardian Monsters, King Caesar is a mystical defender of the Earth that is specifically concerned with the well-being of humanity, and will respond to events that threaten human beings. King Caesar is seemingly a very wise and noble kaiju, interestingly is one of the only monsters that Godzilla will seemingly look up to and even respect. There had even been scattered eye-witness accounts of King Caesar "training" Godzilla, teaching the giant saurian in such a way that an elderly martial artist would teach a younger pupil. Appearance King Caesar's appearance was inspired by and is meant to be the shisa, a mythological beast resembling a combination between that of a dog and a lion. King Caesar stands upright on two legs and has brick-like skin, along with brown fur and two large floppy ears. The legs also have small amounts of fur. Its scaly skin is also more detailed. There is a crown on the head of this suit. Powers and Abilities As the Guardian Monster of Okinawa, King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to use various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close combat. He is rock-solid, able to withstand a horrible beating before going down. It is possible that King Caesar is a golem-like monster, as his body seems to be made of rock with gems for his eyes and on his forehead. King Caesar can do any humanoid fighting styles and his strongest asset are his powerful legs, which have tremendous strength and flexibility. In battle, King Caesar can absorb the energy from his opponent's weapons, which both protects him from ranged attacks and provides him the power necessary to engage fast-moving opponents at range. King Caesar is King of Zen as well. *'Fireballs:' King Caesar can launch powerful balls of fire that in rapid succession from his mouth. *'Reflective Eyes:' Probably King Caesar's most notable ability is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. Should an opponent target King Caesar’s eyes with an energy-based attack, his eyes can reflect the beams back toward their source. *'Energy Bolt:' By charging up energy into his head, King Caesar can fire a powerful, explosive bolt of green lightning-like energy from the jewel on his forehead that can destroy weaker monsters in one strike. *'Extraordinary Jumper:' Using his immensely strong legs, King Caesar can jump extremely high and far through the air. *'Energy Beams:' King Caesar's entire body is a capacitor, giving him the ability to store and refocus the sun's raw solar energy into very powerful, searing beams of heat, which he projects from his eyes. These beams are capable of creating large explosions and destroying most enemy monsters in just one strike. Gallery Pending. Category:Kaiju Category:Guardians Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Toho monsters Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:1970s debuts